


Sinkholes

by thesoulofchaos



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulofchaos/pseuds/thesoulofchaos
Summary: Everyone remembers the first time grubs burst from the earth, it's not something you ever really forget.





	Sinkholes

Sinkholes still scared the shit out of him, even after all these years.

First time Baird had seen one, it had swallowed half his platoon and he’d been forced to listen to their screams as he was pinned behind cover by the locust that emerged from it. 

Well - forced to listen...he could have always put his Snub Pistol to his head and drowned out the noise forever. Knew a few people, good people, who’d chosen that route. 

Baird had tried to force himself to think about it, even taken his pistol out and wondered what it felt like to make that decision, but he was too ornery and too curious to leave this world, even if it crawled with monsters now.

But that day left its mark and he could see that the others had had days just like that too, the way they scanned the floor at the slightest tremor and the way they braced themselves to leap out of the way if the ground beneath them started to shift. Hell, they’d probably still fucking fall but having a plan for doing  _ something, _ even if was all in their head, seemed a damn sight better than just hoping shit like that didn’t happen.


End file.
